Downfall
by the female apophis
Summary: What if the events of Meridian had have been different?


Downfall

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: okay, I'll admit, I don't own them. But for the purpose of this story, they are mine to play with.

Rating: uh...PG-13

Pairings: sam/jack (duh!)

Archive: Sure, just make sure you ask me first.

Summary: What if the situation in Meridian had have been different. What if Sam had've been the one to get radiation poisoning.

Song: if you see one, then it's there.

Other stuff: yeah, it may be there. It's supposed to be there.

A/N: not much can really be said here. Although I will admit, I almost cried when I watched Meridian for the first time. It's number two on my list of tearjerkers. Number one, of course, is Divide and Conquer. Anyway, I would absolutely love to know what you think of this little ditty. Reviews are great aren't they?

********************

The 'gate opened with it's usual fury and the technician announced that they were getting SG-1's signal.

"Open the iris."

The first thing that anyone saw was Sam storm through the 'gate with Daniel hot on her heels.

"Sam's been exposed to radiation poisoning. Nobody touch her."

"Colonel, what happened?"

"We're not really sure sir, we weren't there at the time."

"Sergeant, have a medical team meet them on the way."

"Yes sir. Medical team report to Alpha area. Repeat, medical team to Alpha Area."

Sam just continued on her way to the infirmary, daring anybody to get in her way. When the nurses approached, she yelled, "Don't touch me."

"Stand back, she may still be radioactive."

The next person Sam saw was Janet.

"What happened?"

Sam was already heading into the infirmary and Daniel was the one to explain the situation.

"Sam's been exposed to about eight to nine grays of radiation on her hands, and at least seven for full body exposure."

"Oh god..."

"Doctor?"

"It's a lethal dose sir."

***

"Colonel can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"The Kelowannan's are at a similar stage of development as we were here during the 1920's. When we first got to the facility, one of the first things we noticed was how tight the security was."

~~~~

"It is an honor to meet you. I'm Jonas Quinn."

"Daniel Jackson."

"It's my pleasure."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Carter, and the big silent one over there is Teal'c."

~~~~

"As Daniel and Jonas began to talk more, the rest of us did some looking around. The next thing any of us knew, Jonas was showing us this room where some scientists were working on some device."

"Tell me a little more about this 'Jonas' Colonel."

"Well, sir, he's basically the chief council to their version of our president. He was a nerd sir. He and Daniel here got along great."

"Thank you Jack."

"You may continue colonel."

"Thank you sir. Jonas was telling us about how his people had this stuff called Naqadria, basically a very powerful form of Naqadaha. Carter was eager to get a look at it, and see what else it did. Jonas agreed to stay with her and they would watch the tests while we went and checked out the city." Jack wasn't exactly doing very well at this, and Daniel decided that he would jump in, much to Jack's silent relief.

"That's when it happened. Jonas came over the radio and was saying how there had been an accident. By the time we got back there, Sam was already back at the 'gate, and Jonas was punching in home."

"Thank you gentlemen, dismissed."

"Actually, sir, there is one other thing."

"What is it?"

"Their government is blaming Sam for sabotaging the bomb."

"What?"

"Yes sir. That's what they're doing."

"Doctor Jackson, if you would please stay for a few more minutes and we can discuss this further. Teal'c, Colonel, you're dismissed."

"Thank you sir." 

Jack was the first one out of the room and all three men exchanged knowing glances with each other.

***

"Well, first there will be extreme nausea, followed by tremors, convulsions, and something called Taxia. Next, the skin, and brain tissues will become inflamed. That'll last for about 10-15 hours. If I don't drown in my own fluids, I'll bleed to death. There's no cure."

"Not yet."

"Sir, please, we can't go running to all of our off-world allies for just one person."

"Carter..."

"Sir, don't. I'm not worth it okay. As much as I would love for something to be done, I don't want you to do anything. Not yet okay?"

Jack just looked at her in shock and was about to say something when Janet walked into the room.

"Alright, your times up sir. I need you to leave so Sam can get her rest."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything Carter."

He stalked out of the room, and missed the silent tears that began to fall down Sam's face. Janet, however, didn't and rubbed her friend's arm softly in a slow, comforting motion.

***

Hammond heard a light rap on his door, and knew who it was before the man even stepped through the door.

"Come."

"Sir, a word please?"

"Jack, come on in. I was just about to page you."

"Sir?"

"We've been trying to contact the Asgard, but so far they're not responding. Jacob's off world right now trying to help the last of the Tok'ra get settled in. We've been trying to contact him but so far, we haven't gotten an answer."

"Yes sir. I was wondering..."

"If you're thinking about the sarcophagus Jack, I've already thought of that. The answer is no."

"But sir..."

"The intel that SG-5 brought back stated that it was heavily guarded. I can't risk it Jack. End of discussion."

"Yes sir."

"I want SG-1 to report to a briefing at 1500. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

***

It was a very sober SG-1 that filed into the room at precisely 1500 that afternoon. As Hammond began, they all listened to every word that he spoke, hoping that some good news would come out of it.

However, they all became very disappointed when Hammond stated that they would be carrying on diplomatic relations.

"What? Sir, they're still blaming Carter for this."

"I'm fully aware of that Colonel."

"Jack, I really can't stress enough how important this stuff is. This could build some pretty impressive new technology for us."

"Daniel..."

"Both myself and the president are in agreement with Doctor Jackson about this matter. Which is exactly why I'm ordering you to deliver a letter to the Kelowannan's leader. I won't say that we're blaming them, but I also won't say that Major Carter is guilty. You leave in an hour colonel, so get geared up. Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

***

Jonas was humming quietly to himself until he saw the man approaching him.

"Colonel O'Neill."

"Jonas."

"How's Major Carter."

"Not too good."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Might I ask what exactly you're doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. That's the only reason I agreed to come here."

"Talk to me? What for?"

"Because you know what went on inside that room. Admit that your people screwed up."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"I don't give a damn. You know, that's all it takes Jonas."

And with that, he stalked off, leaving one very confused man in his wake.

***

Back at the base, Daniel sat up in the observation deck, watching as a nurse applied a new bandage to Sam's arm. He felt more than heard Janet's presence over his shoulder.

"It's only gonna get a lot worse."

"I know."

"You know, it's wrong for me to feel this way because I'm a doctor, but it might just be easier if I'd..."

She didn't finish her sentence, and Daniel didn't need her too. He turned around to say something, but instead wrapped his arms around her when he saw the tears well up in her eyes.

***

For the next several hours, Sam continued to get worse. Dreams and faces continually haunted her.

In one of her dreams, she was standing at the base of the ramp leading up to the 'gate when there was this bright light, and suddenly she was looking at someone that she knew, and yet at the same time didn't know.

"Your destiny lies in your hands."

"I know you."

"Yes you do."

"But how do I know you?"

"A lightening bolt, a clap of thunder; you have miss seen." 

"Oma Desala."

"Yes."

"What did you mean by my destiny is in my hands."

"I am here to help you finish the journey you began at Keb."

"I'm sorry...what?"

"The journey that you and Doctor Jackson began at Keb."

"But I didn't..."

"You did. You may have not have realized it, but something within you did change at Keb. I am here to help you complete that change."

"Wait a minute, you mean that you're going to make me like you?"

"In a way, yes."

"Ascension?"

"Yes."

***

"Sam, I know you probably can't hear me right now, but hey, I need to talk to someone, and Jack isn't exactly the best company right now." Daniel quietly whispered.

She opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb. How many different kinds of drugs does Janet have me pumped with right now?"

"One of everything I think."

"That's sweet."

"What?"

"That Janet's trying to keep me out of pain."

"Is it working?"

"A little. Could be worse, could be better."

"Sam, listen..."

"You don't have to say anything Daniel. I know."

"Well, it looks like we won't be getting any of the naqadria though. Apparently, Jack tried to talk to Jonas when he went back there a few hours ago."

"What happened?"

"From what I can tell, nothing. He wasn't able to persuade Jonas at all."

Sam suddenly winced at the pain that lanced through her body, and Daniel called for help.

By the time that Janet reached them, Sam had already passed out again.

***

"So, I can become an ascended one like you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, do your thing...glow me." Wow, she was really starting to sound Jack lately.

"In order to achieve ascension, one must be willing to accept the responsibility."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Are you?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

***

Sam felt Jack approach her and listened to what he said.

"Doc says you're pretty out of it right now, but I need to say something. While you might have been a royal pain in the ass for the past five years, I might have grown to admire you...a bit...I think." Yeah, it was true, both she and Daniel had been this to him. Although, the situation varied a bit between the two of them.

Inwardly she was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe how hard they were all taking this.

Suddenly, she found that she was holding back tears as she felt Jack's hand slowly and carefully take a hold of her own.

***

Janet watched Jack for a few moments and had to smile softly when he took Sam's hand into his own. Deciding that it would be best if she gave them some privacy, she was about to go do some of her rounds when Hammond strolled into the room.

There was some man following him. Immediately she realized that this was Jonas.

***

Jack glanced up at the observation deck, and had to scowl when he saw Jonas standing there.

Placing a soft kiss on Sam's hand he rose from her side and quickly made his way up.

"General."

"Your leader has allowed my passage."

"Okay. What are you doing here?"

"I've brought some naqadria with me. It's as much as I was able to bring with me."

"Okay, anything else?"

"I also wanted to tell you what happened in that room."

"You've got my attention."

~~~~

"Jonas, I don't think you understand the potential this bomb has."

"It will give us the kind of leverage we need in this war Major."

"You do realize that this entire planet was almost destroyed because of this very thing don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Several thousand years ago, a Goa'uld scientist was doing the exact same thing you're doing now. They weren't able to control it, and it destroyed them. The exact same thing will happen here Jonas."

"You're just being..."

*Alarms sound*

"What's going on?"

"The core's heating up! We need to get out of here!"

"There's been a leak! Get away from the windows! The radiation will leak through!"

Jonas watched in shock and horror as the head scientist ran out of the room.

His horror grew even more as he watched Sam pull out her gun.

"Major no! Stop!"

Shots rang out, and before Jonas got the chance to stop her, Sam had dived through the glass.

Standing up, she reached for the bomb, covered her hand, and then removed the core from the weapon.

~~~~

"There was nothing I could do by this point. I tried to stop her, but she resisted and dove through the glass. I don't know which was worse. Seeing my colleagues die the way they did, or seeing the looks of absolute glee on my leader's face when they realized the potential this weapon has. They want it to be ready for a 'test'."

"Are you gonna try to stop them?"

"I can't go back colonel. If someone catches me, they'll call me a traitor."

***

Completely oblivious to the conversation going on around her, Sam had come to a rather dark conclusion.

"You saved millions of lives. Is that not worth something?"

"I've failed."

***

As Daniel approached the infirmary, he began to feel the pain of possibly loosing Sam seep through him.

Noticing the stool that Jack had left next to her bed, he carefully sat on it before he took a deep breath.

"Jonas came by. He brought some naqadria with him. He also told us what happened. He's a good guy Sam. I guess you never really realized it. I'm really gonna miss you Sam. We all are. Well, that is if you dad can't help. We just got though to him, and he'll be here pretty soon."

Feeling the day's events finally catch up with him, he began to cry, not realizing that Sam was crying too.

She didn't want to loose them. Not yet.

***

"Are you still so sure that you have failed?"

"Yes."

***

Daniel left soon afterwards, and nodded gently to Teal'c as he did.

Teal'c carefully approached the bed, carrying a small carved wooden object with him.

"Major Carter. I wished to let you know that you shall be greatly missed should you die."

__

"That's very touching Teal'c, but I'm not exactly dead yet."

"I wanted you to also know, that if you should die, then the war against the Goa'uld would have lost one of it's greatest warriors. And I will have lost one of my closest friends."

He placed the small statue down next to her bed, remembering the tale the Daniel had once told him about it. He then raised his fist to his chest, ignoring the fact that his whole arm was shaking.

He rapidly blinked as he felt the salty tears well up in his eyes.

***

"What about the Goa'uld?"

"What about them?"

"I know I've failed when it comes to fighting them."

"And why do you say that?"

"I mean, look at all of the people that I could have saved by killing off some of the system lords."

"But you are forgetting that you have already made a difference."

"Not a big enough one."

"The one's closest to you have been trying to tell you that you have made one...for the better."

***

"So why exactly can't you go back home again?" Jack carefully asked.

"If someone sees me returning, they will know where I came from and I will be considered a traitor."

"We'll see what we can do for you son. In the meantime..." Hammond was cut off by the klaxons going off.

"Unscheduled off-world activation."

SG-1 and Jonas raced to the control room, each lost in their own thoughts on who it could be.

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC sir."

"Open the iris. Gentlemen, if you would please follow me."

"Yes sir."

The men did as they were told, leaving Jonas standing in the middle of the control room looking very lost.

"Jacob."

"George. What's going on?"

"It's Sam."

***

Daniel carefully pulled the healing device out of the safe in Sam's office. Sighing, he handed it to Jacob, and took one last look around the room before following Jacob back down to the infirmary.

Sam's condition had continued to grow worse, and Jacob almost broke down into tears seeing his little girl in so much pain. Thank god for the medication.

"I just wish you weren't the only one who could use this thing Jacob."

"Me too. Let's get started."

***

"They're healing me. I can feel it."

"Do you wish them to?"

"No."

Suddenly, Sam found herself looking around the room at the one's she loved.

Coming to stand in front of Jack, she placed her hand softly on his chest, bringing him to a place where they could talk.

"Jack."

"Sam. Whatcha doing? Is there something in specific I can do for you?"

"Tell dad to stop."

"Why? Don't you want to be healed?"

"I'm sure you remember Oma Desala."

"Sure. Why not?"

"She's agreed to help me ascend."

"So you're giving up?"

"NO! Never! I just feel that I can do so much more this way."

"Give me a minute then."

"Thank you."

***

"Jacob, stop."

"What? Jack are you serious?"

"It's what she wants."

"Will someone tell me what to do."

"Jacob, please, this really is what she wants."

Jacob regretfully let the device shut down, and watched as Sam took her last breath, and listened sadly as the heart monitor went to zero.

"Colonel?" he heard Janet cry from somewhere in front of him.

Suddenly there was a bright light, and where Sam's body once lay, a large cluster of light now replaced it.

"She's ascending?"

"Yes, Daniel, she is." Jack whispered, knowing that this wasn't the way it should end.

***

"Thank you Jack."

"Where are you going exactly?"

"I don't know."

"Will I ever see you again."

"Hey, this isn't goodbye!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. But I do know one thing."

"What?"

"I love you, and will continue to do so for as long as I can. Promise me you'll never forget that."

"Always and forever Sam."

She sadly wrapped her arms tightly around him, basking in the last true hug she would ever get.

Pulling back she looked him in the eye before kissing him softly, letting her lips linger for a moment before speaking again, her mouth still almost touching his.

"Goodbye Jack. I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

She pulled away and walked slowly up the ramp, turning back one last time and blowing him a kiss before stepping through the event horizon.

***

Back in the infirmary, Daniel was holding Janet tightly to his chest as she sobbed her heart out. Jacob had already left, hoping to figure out a way to tell Mark.

Jack left the infirmary slowly, heading towards his quarters, hoping to get some sleep.

Instead, he found himself in her lab.

He sat down on the stool, and couldn't stop the tears that slowly began to make their way down his face.

~fin~

Okay, here's the deal. There may be a way for me to continue this. I can do it just like the series went, only have Sam show up instead of Daniel. But it's up for you guys to decide. Please let me know.

A gigantic thanks goes out to the following people because they beta read this for me:

Aligator, Jezroll, Vegasbarbie, Lynn, JoLeigh, NG, Angel L, little_cat, plaidtiger, Robyn, Ted Sadler, Mac, urdreamkeeper. I think that covers it!

Thank you all again so much! Much love to you all!

-the female apophis


End file.
